happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Splendid-Giggles Relationship
This article focuses on the interactions between Splendid and Giggles. Overview Splendid does not appear very often in the series, but with two exceptions, in all of his regular episode appearances, he has appeared alongside Giggles. He has also interacted with her in nearly all of these occasions due to her nature as a damsel-in-distress and his as a hero. Splendid's Side Splendid has saved (or at least attempted to save) Giggles many times throughout the series. The first instance of this occurs in Splendid's debut appearance, Helping Helps, in which he saves her from a tidal wave, and is horrified when he discovers that he has killed her. He also attempts to save her in Better Off Bread albeit in a much less clean-cut example. He also goes to great lengths to save her in From Hero to Eternity, and even makes his first semi-successful save of her in that episode. He also notices her and Petunia tied up in Gems the Breaks and tries to save them. In a less professional example, he heats up her toy lightsaber when it runs out of power in Wrath of Con. However, Splendid can be incredibly cruel when it comes to saving Giggles. This has contributed to her death as much as his incompetence has on separate occasions. He is very reluctant to save her in Better Off Bread, not bothering to check to see if she is unharmed while doing so, and reverts time in order to save his bread and later refuses to save her, choosing his cooking over his job. Another example of cruelty towards Giggles is in From Hero to Eternity, in which Splendid takes a laundry break in the middle of saving her. He is also very ignorant towards her in Gems the Breaks, not paying attention to her screams of pain after setting her alight. Furthermore, in Breaking Wind, he chooses his book over Giggles and her friends. To a lesser extent, while not intending to do so in See What Develops, he mistakes her as The Mole and attempts to beat her up. When he notices his mistake, he does not do much other than smile awkwardly. Giggles' Side Like many characters in the series, Giggles idolizes Splendid and even swoons over him on a few occasions. She seems very pleased to see him in Helping Helps when he comes to her aid and begins cheering. She also seems initially pleased when Splendid releases her from her bonds in Gems the Breaks, and she and Petunia begin cheering until Splendid sets them on fire. She also seems pleased when Splendid saves her in From Hero to Eternity, and waves farewell to him when he is about to fly away after saving her the second time, even smiling while doing so. The only mark against Giggles' opinion on Splendid, however, is in Wrath of Con, in which she does not seem to attend his speech despite being a big fan of his in previous episodes, even though he heated up her lightsaber. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe